bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Fortune Telling Machine
The Fortune Telling Machine (unofficial name) is a randomly occurring bonus. Bumping into the machine will cost you one Penny and will return a random result. This can range from items (Trinkets, Tarot Cards, Soul Hearts, Eternal Hearts), a random fortune message, or a "loss" which returns nothing. Much like the standard Slot Machine and the Blood Donation Machine, it may explode after several uses, yielding an item (namely, the Crystal Ball). Fortune Telling Machine can also be blown up, yielding one to a few basic pickups, similar to chests. The Fortune Telling Machines can be found anywhere normal Slot Machines can be found, including being summoned by the Wheel of Fortune tarot card. Several of the messages given demand conformity, while others espouse the exact opposite values. The former group contains several references to the movie They Live. When using the Fortune Telling machine as Cain or with a lucky foot, the player will always be supplied with items such as soul hearts, Trinkets, and Tarot Cards, and will never receive an actual fortune. This is extremely useful as the machine can take a larger amount of coins compared to similar machines before blowing up. Fortune Messages *BRING HIM THE PHOTO - Possibly a hint to bring the Polaroid trinket to the final boss of the Cathedral. *YOU WILL DIE ALONE - Possible reference to a prediction hurled by Triumph the Comic Insult Dog at a man waiting in line to see the premier of a new Star Wars movie episode. *YOU ARE THROWING YOUR LIFE AWAY - Possible reference to Isaac's apparent suicide attempt, or mockingly directed at the player him/herself. *GO OUTSIDE! - Same as above. *ASK AGAIN LATER - Reference to one of the possible replies by the Magic 8-ball toy. *THINK FOR YOURSELF - Possible reference to a quote by Timothy Leary. *QUESTION AUTHORITY - Possible reference to a quote by Timothy Leary. *YOU ARE WORSHIPING A SUN GOD - Possible reference to the egyptian pharaoh Akhenaten who created the religion of Atenism, or worshipping only the sun, and overthrew current Egyptian mythology. -- also possibly a reference to the Mithrian religion, which is said to be the precursor to Christianity. Click here for explanation. More likely than both is a reference to the documentary Zeitgeist, which claims in detail that Christianity in general is a sun worshiping religion. Also could be a reference to the sun card which is one of the better cards in the game. *DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE TODAY - Reference to Pee-wee's Big Adventure. *GIVE UP! *MARRY AND REPRODUCE - Reference to They Live. *STAY ASLEEP - Reference to They Live. *WAKE UP - Reference to The Matrix. *WE WILL ALL DIE ONE DAY *LOOK TO LA LUNA - Reference to a hint given in Mortal Kombat, for a chance to fight Reptile in that game. *STEVEN LIVES - Reference to Time Fcuk. Other Possible Effects *Drops a random Tarot or Playing Card *Drops a Soul Heart *Drops a random Trinket *Nothing *Explodes and drops a Trinket or the Crystal Ball *Explodes and drops contents found in normal Chests *Explodes and drops a Super Troll Bomb Probabilities of each drop occurring (taken from the code) Gallery Fortune.png|A Fortune Telling Machine that dropped a total of five Tarot Cards (Fool, Chariot, Hanged Man, Stars, and Heirophant) and five Trinkets (Push Pin, Red Patch, Cursed Skull, Flat Penny, and Missing Page) as well as Crystal Ball, after being given 24 cents. Screen Shot 2012-05-31 at 1.19.44 AM.png Category:Wrath of the Lamb Category:Environment